


We're Even Now

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullies, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Whispers, after serum steve rogers, bamf!darcy, bucky is so fed up with steve, but like it's actully puberty, clint and phil are totally darcy's parents, darcy has two badass dads, steve bleeds a bit, violence but no graphicness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 9th grade, Stevie Rogers is getting beat up pretty bad when Darcy Lewis gets there</p><p>In 12th grade, Darcy Lewis is getting bullied by the 'popular' girls in school when Steve Rogers sees her</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Even Now

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Could you do a high school au with Steve and Darcy?

**9th Grade:**

Steve Rogers, the tiniest the boy in their class, was fighting a huge group of senior years (and by fight, he’s really getting the shit beat out of him). 

Darcy Lewis, a 9th grader at SHIELD high school along with Steve Rogers, just so happened to see the fight happening. 

Darcy Lewis, the daughter of a gay marine and a gay army ranger, knew how to fucking take care of herself. 

Gently setting down her bookbag with her iPod on top, Darcy walked over to one of the guys beating up the shortie and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The man spun around and looked at Darcy, “Fuck off Princess”

Darcy just rolled her eyes and brought the guy down to his knees with a simple twist to the boy’s ear, “Ow! Ow! Ow! You bitch, let go of me!”

Darcy just sighed, “No thank you. You see, I don’t really like violence. So, why don’t you and your group of football jockwads get out of here before I rip your ear off?”

The boy looked up from her on  the ground, “Like I fucking believe that”

Darcy just twisted the boy’s ear harder. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! FINE!! Let me go!”

Darcy chuckled and let the boy go, “Alright boys. You’re dismissed”

The leader of the gang stood up and look to his minions, “Let’s go guys.”

Darcy ignored the boy’s leaving and walked to the curled up ball on the ground. “Hey.... You okay?”

The boy on the ground looked up at her, “I uh... had them on the ropes?”

Darcy chuckled, “I’m sure you did. My dads always tell me the fetal position is always the best one”

The boy smiled and stood up, “Thanks for the help. Bucky always tells me I’m really good at starting fights, but terrible at ending them”

Darcy laughed, “Bucky sound like a smart dude“

The boy grinned, blood pooling at the corner of his mouth. “He is..... Speaking of which, I’m late for class....”

Darcy nodded, “Me too. Maybe we can get passes from the office?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders and picked up his backpack while Darcy picked up her’s, “Worth a shot”

 

*******

**12th Grade:**

Steve Rogers, the hottest boy in school and the Quarterback of the football team, never forgot the girl in 9th grade. He never knew her name, or what grade she was, but he still remembered how she took down those bullies 4 years ago like it was nothing. 

Steve had been grateful for the growth spurt between 9th and 10th grade, that had caused him to grow over a foot - and with exercise, now put him in his present form.  

Steve was looking down at his phone as he and Bucky (the star of the baseball team, and his reason for exercising) were heading to class, when Steve felt’s Bucky’s elbow slam into his side. 

Steve’s breathe exhaled as he glared up at Bucky, “What the hell?!”

Bucky jerked his head over to a group of girls. “Your area of expertise”

Steve frowned and shoved his phone into his pocket as he walked forward to see what the hell Bucky was talking about. 

“God you must be such a slut with those huge boobs” one girl spoke.

_Ah.Bullies.  
_

“Though I’m guessing your boobs are the only thing men care about. Have you seen your face Lewis? Gagville” another girl said. 

Steve frowned and got closer to see her! The girl who had saved him those 4 years ago!

She was even prettier than he remembered. _What the fuck? This girl could take down every single one of them without even trying...._

But she wasn’t taking them down, she looked like she was almost ready to cry. 

_Words can never hurt me, my **ass.  
**_

“Slutty Lewis has never had a boyfriend. Just guys who fuck her and never look at her again.... Right, Lewis? Is that how it is with you?” a third.

Lewis looked at them and tried to move down the hall, only to be blocked by one of the girls.

Steve, furious, walked forward through the girls and picked up Lewis, “There’s the prettiest girl in school!” Kissing her cheek, Steve spun her around before setting her down, “I missed you during lunch. Where we you baby?”

Darcy looked at him with wide eyes before coughing, “I uh... had homework”

Steve rolled his eyes, “All work and no play Lewis...” Steve looked over at the girls that had been making fun of Darcy. They all looked like they had swallowed lemons. _Ha, suck it._ “You ladies wouldn’t mind me stealing my best gal, would ya?”

The girls just shook her heads and Steve pulled Darcy away and over to where Bucky was watching with an amused expression. 

“Uh... Thank you... Uhm. For that” Lewis stammered. 

Steve grinned and looked back at her, “Just making us even”

Darcy’s eyes widened, “ _You!”_

Steve winked and pressed a quick kiss to her lips (purely to prove a point to the mean girls down the hall), “Me”

Darcy blushed, “I guess we are even now”

Bucky groaned as Steve explained who Darcy was. “Oh goddamit. 4 years I’ve been hearing about you, and now here you are kissing the punk. He’s gonna be smitten until he dies”

Darcy blushed but said nothing. 

Bucky looked between them, “Have you guys even introduced yourselves? Steve do you even know her first name? You can’t keep calling her Lewis forever”

Steve froze, _well shit._ “Uhm..... Steve Rogers.”

Darcy smiled, “Darcy Lewis”

Steve grinned, “Nice to make your acquaintance”

 

*******

**3 years later:**

Bucky sighed as he looked down at his godson, wrapped up tight in his arms. “You will not believe how your parents met James. You will not believe it”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
